Insomniac
by bio-damper
Summary: It was nearly 3:00 in the morning. No creature with any shred of sanity left within them would willingly be up at this hour. Fortunately, L was able to surpass these simple realms of "sanity" relatively easily...


It was nearly 3:00 in the morning. Starlight reluctantly filtered through the windows of the task force headquarters, from it's home deep behind scattered clouds. The only sound that could be heard was the hollow breathing of the air system that ran throughout the building. Other than that, nothing could be heard. Every living soul was asleep, safe within their homes. No creature with any shred of sanity left within them would willingly be up at this hour.

Fortunately, L was able to surpass these simple realms of "sanity" relatively easily.

The world's top detective was sitting hunched over in his favorite swiveling chair by the computers, meticulously licking icing off his fingers with increasingly less motivation as he halfheartedly tapped at the keys in front of him.

He had decided, less than an hour ago, that the rest of the police force should retire for the day. Mogi's incessant yawning, and Matsuda's rambling, and _in-depth _observations on the Kira investigation were more than just a little annoying. Truthfully, they didn't seem to have his stamina when late-night sleuthing was concerned, and they were beginning to chip away at his concentration, which, at the moment was needed working at 100 percent capacity.

The room was mostly dark, save for the single glowing screen casting it's sickly glow into the dark recesses of the large chamber. L's blank eyes were slightly unfocused as he looked into the glare of the monitor. One long arm drifted distractedly to a plate next to him on the table, and then withdrew sadly as he found all the cake had mysteriously disappeared.

Hmmm. Probably Light. Light seemed very interested in his lemon meringue cake. Every time he glanced over at the young man, he always seemed to be looking in his direction. The lemon meringue cake obviously played no small part in these situations. It was very delicious after all. He couldn't blame him for wanting it...but stealing a piece without asking was rather rude, and unlike him.

A tiny "beep" from the computer's clock heralded the hour, but it barely registered with L because he was slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Light wearily descended the flight of glass stairs that spiraled along the inside of the large building. He had gotten halfway home, when he remembered he had forgotten his cellphone at headquarters. He probably would've just left his phone there in any other situation, but in this case, he didn't want to leave Ryuzakialone with his things. The man didn't trust him, and probably wouldn't hesitate to snoop through his belongings.

Light's steps made little noise across the metal floor, as he made his way to his usual spot by L.

"Hey Ryuzaki," Light quickly spotted his phone, and snatched it, "I just came by to pick this up."

L's unkempt figure was outlined by the lit computer screen, but he made no move to even turn around, or look at Light.

Light stifled an exasperated sigh. "Well, see you tomorrow, Ryuzaki," he glanced at his watch, "or at least in the next couple of hours..."

Light peered down at the detective's face, and was startled to see that he was in fact sleeping.

L's usually sad, dark eyes were halfway closed, staring out from under hooded lids to nothing in particular. The artificial light thrown on his face, caused the lines under his eyes to stand out even more than usual against his pale skin. His thin lips were parted in a slight frown, and an almost inaudible sigh could be heard in sync with the rise and fall of his chest. Spindly arms were curled protectively around his knees which were awkwardly propped up on the edge of the seat.

Light was frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do. He had never seen the older boy off guard or defenceless (yet strangely forlorn) before. Should he wake him? No, he was sure the detective barely got enough sleep, and it seemed cruel to do so. It also didn't seem right to leave him curled up over the chair.

Hesitantly, Light put his arm over Ryuzaki's shoulder. L remained fast asleep. Gently, Light scooped the older man up.

Even though Ryuzakihad probably never set foot in them (never mind actually _sleep _in them), there were several completely furnished bedrooms in the building. Light made his way over to the elevator, and, with some difficulty, managed to press the _up _button. As he moved into the small compartment, Ryuzaki shifted slightly in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the brunette's chest. Light smiled at the other man as his black hair tickled the bottom of his chin.

The elevator came to a halt on the 17thfloor witha soft jolt. Light got out and headed across the hall, footsteps padding silently across the floor. L murmured something about cake, and unconsciously put his thumb in his mouth.

The room was dark, and Light left it that way, not wanting to wake Ryuzaki. Carefully, he lay the detective down on the soft mattress, pulling the sheets up to his chest. He turned to go when suddenly:

"Light-kun."

Light fell still, and then felt his face grow hot with anger. The detective had been awake the whole time and had let his carry him up without saying a word! He knew this would happen; L loved to see Light under pressure or in awkward situations, and this was no exception.

"Ryuzaki, I know you like to play games, but please don't push my sympath-"

"Would Light-kun be so kind as to get me some cake?"

Light spun around, staring at L incredulously. The detective was talking in his sleep.

Light's eyes softened immediately. "Not now Ryuzaki. How about in the morning?"

"Mmmmmm," L turned over onto his side "yes, that would be nice. How about lemon meringue? If you want any you could ask, instead of just taking it. I won't bite, you know."

Light nodded, "Yeah, sure Ryuzaki, that would be nice."

There was a lengthy silence. Light walked over to Ryuzaki, and knelt down on the floor beside the man.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

Light leaned over and placed a kiss on Ryuzaki's colorless cheek.

A rare smile appeared on the detective's expression.

"Sleep well, Light-kun."

Light got up, and left the room, sadly taking in one last look at the sleeping figure that was L before shutting the door behind him.

It was too bad he was Kira.

* * *

Well, that was my first death note fic! Hope you enjoyed reading it (I had fun writing it). I just discovered the death note series in July, and i absolutely loved it! I'll definitely be writing more in this fanfiction community in the future :)

-orlieeeee


End file.
